


I'm Here for You

by fortheloveofwaffles



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Comforting, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Marvel - Freeform, agathaharkness, sadwanda, wandamaximoff, wandavision - Freeform, whatshouldhavehappened, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofwaffles/pseuds/fortheloveofwaffles
Summary: Wanda is home with the twins after Vision left, and of course her kind neighbor, Agnes is there for her. This time, offering a little more than a comforting talk.also, agnes is a good person in this fic, no crazy witch past and etc <3
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	I'm Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i just finished watching episode 8 of wandavision and of course i had to feed the gays! this is only a fic for people who ship them, please don't comment any hate or comments saying that they are straight. this is only a fanfic because i really think they have sexual tension. anyways, enjoy <3

Wanda sat on the couch eating a bowl of cereal. Alone, depressed, and most of all missing Vision. She hadn't felt that way since watching the tragic death of her husband. That emptiness she felt the day he died, it was all coming back. But she had to be strong, she told herself, for the twins. 

"Mom! Can we go play outside?" Billy asked holding a ball on his hands. 

"Sure honey, just be careful okay?" Wanda replied with a smile. 

"We will" Billy ran out the door and Tommy followed. 

Wanda closed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow. Vision was once again gone, and she had no idea what she was gonna do. A sudden knock came from the door. 

"Wanda, dear?" Agnes called. 

Wanda sighed before getting up to open the door. Agnes was a very kind neighbor and Wanda appreciated how much the woman cared for her, but she could be a little too much sometimes. 

"Agnes!" Wanda opened the door giving Agnes a small smile. 

"God, you look miserable" Agnes looked Wanda up and down. 

Wanda said nothing moving out of the way so Agnes could enter. 

"I brought you some peaches, these are fresh from the market" Agnes said putting the bag of peaches down on the kitchen counter.

"Oh Agnes, you didn't have to-" Wanda replied. 

"I don't mind at all dear, I know how depressed you must be feeling because you know- husband left you" Agnes tried to keep a kind tone. 

"Yeah, it's been tough, but I have to be strong, for the boys" Wanda sat down on the couch and Agnes did the same. 

"They have a strong mom, I don't think I could hold on like you're doing" Agnes chuckled. 

"I don't know how long I can hold on for anymore" Wanda's eyes began to form tears. 

"Oh, Wanda" Agnes tucked a stray of hair behind Wanda's ear. 

"I don't know about your past, but I can tell that you were raised to be a good person with a good heart" Agnes said sincerely. 

"My parents- I loved them so much- I just wish they were here" Wanda sobbed quietly. 

"Oh, come here dear" Agnes opened her arms, allowing Wanda to hug her. 

"Thank you Agnes, for everything, really" Wanda turned her head to face Agnes. 

"Once you meet a girlfriend, you're stuck with her for life" Agnes smiled pinching Wanda's cheek softly. 

Wanda smiled in silence. 

"Well, I should get going, I'm sure you want some alone time" Agnes said getting up from the couch and adjusting her skirt. 

"Maybe you'd like to stay?" Wanda's voice was shaky. 

"I'm not so sure-"

"Please?" Wanda's licked her dry lips, staring at Agnes, searching for a person who could give her the comfort she needed the most. 

"I don't see why not" A smile grew on Agnes' face. 

"Great! I'll make us some tea" Wanda headed for the kitchen, leaving a confused Agnes behind.

Hours passed, Wanda and Agnes talked for a long time about their childhood and what their favorite things were about the small town of Westview. 

"So, how are you enjoying Westview?" Agnes asked, sipping her hot tea. 

"Well, we're still adjusting to some things, but I like it" Wanda replied. 

"I'm glad you're liking it, ever since you and Vision arrived it's like the town changed" Agnes said, sighing softly. 

"What's wrong? Is it the tea? Oh, it's bad isn't it?" Wanda stared at Agnes' face looking for a response. 

"No, no, the tea's delicious, it's just that-" Agnes flinched when she felt Wanda's hand on her arm. 

"You can tell me anything Agnes" Wanda's big blue eyes gazed at Agnes. 

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want to hear about my miserable marriage, dear" Agnes said with a small laugh. 

"Vision and I seem like we're the perfect couple, but trust me, we have our times" 

"Ralph and I aren't really working out anymore" Agnes started. 

Wanda nodded, listening attentively to Agnes' words.

"We're thinking about getting a divorce-" Agnes continued, struggling to get the words out her mouth. 

"Oh Agnes, I'm so sorry" Wanda's voice was low. 

"Don't be dear, he's a jerk, and I, well, you might call me a jerk as well" Agnes gulped, avoiding Wanda's face. 

"You are not a jerk, you have been the nicest person ever since we moved here, you are a kind person who is always being friendly to everyone you meet" Wanda said. 

"Wow, that's probably the dearest thing anyone has ever said to me" Agnes' voice broke. 

"You're only a person who needs another person who truly loves you" Wanda grabbed Agnes' hand squeezing it gently. 

Agnes' gut kept telling her to do something she'd probably regret for the rest of her life, but the moment, it was unavoidable, she had to, she wanted to so bad. 

"Forgive me" Agnes said grabbing Wanda's face with her hands, cupping it gently while pressing her lips on Wanda's. 

Wanda's heart began to race faster, she didn't know what was happening, or why it was happening, but she didn't break the kiss, it felt comforting, just what she needed at the moment. Agnes moved her arms to wrap them around Wanda, pulling her closer and allowing them to get comfortable. 

"The kids- what if they" Wanda whispered, breaking the kiss quickly. 

"They won't" Agnes whispered back, kissing Wanda again. 

"Agnes, what are we doing?" Wanda's eyes examined Agnes' face. 

"I don't know, but doesn't this feel good?" Agnes' voice was gentle. 

"It does, but it's wrong, we're married" 

"Not happily married though, you really think Vision loves you?" Agnes said without thinking. 

"I-" Wanda let go of Agnes getting up from the couch. 

"Why would you say that?" Wanda's tone raised. 

"Oh Wanda, I'm just being honest, do you really think that he would leave you with two kids if he loved you?" Agnes said. 

"I- I spent hours talking to you about my past and opening up to you and this-this is what you say?" Wanda's voice broke, tears running down her face.

"Wanda-" 

"Please, just leave" Wanda closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to calm herself. 

Agnes nodded letting herself out the door, heartbroken, not only for losing a friend, but for proving to her closest friend that she's not who she looks like. 

It was nighttime, and the twins were asleep. Wanda skipped through channels on the television trying to find something that could get Agnes out of her head. But nothing worked. All she could think about was kissing Agnes, and how good it felt, a feeling she only ever felt with Vision. 

"Looking for a Valentine's Day gift for your partner? Well, you're in the right place!" The man on the television spoke. 

Wanda turned the tv off sighing deeply. She was thinking about calling Agnes and apologizing for earlier, but the fear of Agnes ignoring her was stopping her. Screw it, Wanda thought, she was not gonna lose her closest friend because of a stupid mistake. So she grabbed the phone and started dialing. 

"Please, pick up, please pick up" Wanda whispered softly. 

"Hello?" Agnes answered. 

"Agnes-" 

"Wanda-I don't think you should be calling me" Agnes said. 

"Please, don't hang up, can you just- can you come over?" Wanda asked, pausing in between words. 

"Now? Wanda, it's 10 in the evening" 

"Please, I really wanna talk to you" 

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute" Agnes replied, putting the phone down slowly. She didn't know why she agreed to go, but the thought of seeing Wanda again up close felt worth going.

Wanda walked around the house repeatedly, nervously waiting for Agnes and thinking about what she was gonna say. She's never been this anxious to meet with a person before, the feeling was not good. A knock was heard from the door. 

"Thank you for coming" Wanda said with a small smile. 

"Look, whatever you're about to say, please don't let this ruin our friendship, you say I have been the nicest person you've met ever since you moved here, but truth to be told Wanda, you, you made me want to be a better person, and I can't lose a person that makes me want to be the best version of myself" The light of the moon shined on Agnes' face, making her blue eyes glow. 

"Agnes- I don't want us to stop being friends, you've become a special person to me, and what we have, not many can find easily, and I don't want a stupid kiss to ruin that, we're both women who are hurt by their husbands, and we feel alone and missing that type of love, that's why we acted the way we did earlier" Wanda explained. 

"I just wish I had someone as good as you by my side, and I'm sorry about earlier, telling you Vision doesn't love you" Agnes stared at the floor, trying hard not to look at Wanda's face. 

"It's alright, you were right, what I had with Vision no longer exists, and I tried to ignore it but it's just not working anymore" Wanda sighed softly making Agnes raise her head to look at her face. 

"You're a good person Wanda, you'll find someone just as good as you" Agnes smiled hiding the pain she felt. 

"You" Wanda said gently. 

Agnes stared at her in silence. 

"I want you to be that person" Wanda tried to form words. 

Agnes smiled hugging Wanda tightly, the redhead's perfume could be scented, a sweet smell, Agnes couldn't tell what it was exactly but she enjoyed it. 

"But what about Vision-and the twins?" Agnes asked, her face only inches from Wanda's. 

"Vision will eventually have to understand, and the twins-the twins love you" Wanda smiled passionately, with nothing but love on her eyes. 

"We'll have like a little family, is that what you're saying?" Agnes asked, a smile never leaving her face. 

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying" Wanda scrunched her nose, placing a small kiss on Agnes' nose. 

"I like the sound of that" Agnes replied, blushing a little. 

"Why don't you stay over tonight?" Wanda asked, biting her lip. 

"Wanda, you naughty little woman" Agnes chuckled. 

"What? No! Not for that reason, but yes, I would like to try it out some time" Wanda giggled. 

"Oh, well, sure" 

"Come on in" Wanda smiled brightly, holding Agnes hand as they entered the house. 

The night ended perfectly, Wanda was happier than she had been in a long time, and Agnes' heart was finally filled with the part it was missing.


End file.
